Conventional ultrasound imaging systems usually include ultrasound scanning devices, such as ultrasound probes having transducers that are connected to an ultrasound system to control the acquisition of ultrasound data during an examination (e.g., ultrasound scan) by a user to acquire one or more ultrasound images or videos (e.g., imaging the volume or body) of a patient such as a B-mode image. A brightness of pixels within the B-mode image is based on an intensity of echo signals represented by the ultrasound data, which correspond to structures of tissue within the patient. Diagnostic tools of conventional ultrasound imaging systems allow users to segment selected structures within the B-mode image based on the relative brightness of the pixels.
However, B-mode images are prone to drop-outs, shadowing, noise, and/or other acoustical artifacts that affect accuracy in segmenting structures within B-mode images requiring statistical modeling.